1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal harness devices and, more particularly, to a muzzle release system for animals incorporating a wireless release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canine attacks on adults, children or other animals are gruesome and sometimes deadly. Canines are used to protect personal property and safety, and are used in law enforcement with admirable results. However, there are occasions when control of the canine is impossible or ineffective. For instance, if the handler is attacked first and the canine is still restrained, the canine is effectively powerless to perform as trained. While muzzles do help control and restrain canines, many animal activists allege that the use of a muzzle is inhumane and causes discomfort to the canine. Furthermore, the time required to remove the muzzle renders the canine ineffective at the instant when swift response and action by the canine is required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which canines may be restrained in a humane manner while still providing almost instantaneous protection of their owner or handler in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,246, issued in the name of Naftaly et al., discloses a remote release muzzle for facilitating the quick release of a muzzle from a remote location;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,633, issued in the name of Berke et al., discloses a dog muzzle comprising or including a remotely actuable stun gun;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,030, issued in the name of Paglericcio et al. discloses an anti-barking and anti-biting muzzle for dogs;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,398, issued in the name of All II, et al. discloses a remotely controllable dog muzzle apparatus;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,800, issued in the name of Fitzpatric et al., discloses a muzzle apparatus arranged for mounting to a muzzle portion of an associated canine, wherein the muzzle contains an ultra sound receiver and a scent saturated gauze member to enhance excitement and activity in the dog;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,425, issued in the name of Dykens, discloses an electric weaner mounted on a calf's head, thereby allowing the animal to graze or drink without interference;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,478, issued in the name of Jones, discloses a mechanism to make it easier to train dogs and to race dogs, wherein a mechanism slight shocks a dog when the dog engages an object with its head.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the animal muzzle industry.